Red Bandana's
by stylemylifebunny
Summary: kyles getting pretty miffed with people and the gossping talk about south parks very own 'superhero'. running an erand can lead to meany things...
1. Pavement

_POV. Kyle's._

_Red Bandanas._

_Real_ superheroes don't exist. SUPERHEROS are fake, made-up characters thrown into twisted crude adaptations of 'city' nightlife. Created by fat wannabe obsessed dorks latched onto computer screens in their mothers cluttered, damp basement, who go on to publish pages of scrawled unrealistic pages of art-comics that, if there luckily get made into high rated blockbusters' that ended up not meeting fans expectations-crashing and burning in the dark fumes of disappointment.

It was partly these nerds fault that peoples heads get filled with lushly excavated storylines, leading them to risk their lives.

Now here in south park that's just what's happening.

Some carefree coke snorting knob was frolicking around the filth clad streets, in tights and cheap white briefs.

Its not that Kyle had anything agents the kid personally, if he wanted to run around in his underwear that was fine by him, as long as he didn't have to watch that is. It was the idle giggling gossiping that now filled the school halls and engulfed all conversations. It was literally killing him, what was this kids problem? Why do people feel the need to put all their hopes in dreams in mystery characters, that jump around on loose rooftops titles.

Flicking his tongue against his cheek in annoyance about the whole situation and the bitter cold now edging its was into his lungs.

Sighing he flicked his gaze down the street, the night sky swallowing downtown South Park. His breath fogged out in front of him, in the fidget wind. He hoped that this errand wouldn't take two long, his ma had asked him to look after his younger brother and his adopted brothers friend- as they were going to be leaving for a week. Begrudgingly he had said yes as the prospect was unmiss-able a whole week without parental supervision although he still had to look after Ike, that was being slightly extracted his brother was mature, to mature for someone his age but still, ugh.

Shaking his head slightly he rounded the corner, it was still a mystery as how he _still_ couldn't find a dam shop that was open at this time. Jesh. Ike and his dam friend- it was only 10:44 but he had missed the closing businesses by ten minutes so now he had to walk half way across town to the 24-hour store. Great, flipping great.

Here he was being a good brother walking the streets down Kenny's neck of the woods trying not to freeze to death. At that thought the red-head mussed over the thought of dropping into Kenny's room, possibly freaking the hell out of him a small smile spread across his face. Which quickly turned into a grimace as he realised he couldn't do that as Ike was waiting non to patiently for him to drag his ass back home, with his _errand_ complete.

His phone vibrated agents his leg, probably his brother impatiently demanding him to hurry up, git. Him and Fillmore can go fuck themselves. Not bothering to reach into his green baggie jeans to pull out his phone, yeah he was really going to risk frostbit for that,_ he _wishes! He had almost, ever so nearly reached his destination when a force hit him hard slamming into his chest, making his arms fly up in natural instinct to protect himself as he fell sharply onto the brittle ice lain pavement.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as he caught his breath, now sprawled out on the wet pavement, with a black clothed 'hooligan' perched on his chest. Pinning him effectively to the sidewalk. Dam. 'What the hell was going on, ohm god WTF, was he getting mugged! Shit! Mugged for seven dollars and fifty cense! What the…. His eyes tried to focused on the hooded, teen? It was hard to tell, due to their position, half way in-between street lamps. Which where spaced out quite far from each other, the distance between at least 15 meters, the fault of this lying with the small towns', small budget.

His eyes meet with his attackers, his breath stuck in his throat, as dark gems bored into his, unearthing his soul. Fuck, they where captivating, he lost himself in them. Oh lord it couldn't be, but it was, pining him to the ground was the notorious South Park super hero, what was his name..? oh yeah he remembered, how could he forget, his mind added in a sarcastic underline, It was that fucked up kid, _Mysterion_.

Great this was just great.

He opened his mouth, ready to launch the a verbal attack, an attack of his own. But before he could say anything, the 'hero' leapt to his feet dragging Kyle with him, not realising his grip on Kyle's arms as he dragged Kyle of down the nearest ally way. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING, LET GO OF ME!" Kyle struggled with all his might, but it was fruitless, Mysterion just threw him up agents the dirty, holding him there. "what are you doing! Let go of ME, right NOW!" Kyle demanded angrily his voice rising twp Octave's. But the 'superhero' just ignored is pleas, and kept his iron grip on Kyle's lower biceps, scanning the ally, or at least that what he looked like he was doing. The teen grunted as he pushed at the silent hero.

"Shhhhh" oh he speaks! How dare he 'shh' him! "No! Get off, of me! Why do you think that you can do things like this, and you 'actions' having no consciences! You idiot are you trying to get your self killed! You carnt just take people of the streets and-"

"Kyle! Shut up, this is not the time for one of your rants! Do u know were you are! Your in downtown south park in the middle of a _turf war_! And if you don't be quite the primitive preps' tailing you will fucking murder you _or and _**worse**, what do you think _your_ doing strutting round the streets in the middle of the night!" Mysterion's deep rasping voice, ground out, pushing his body almost full flush agents Kyle's. A sudden spell of light headiness over took Kyle, his knees began to feel weak as he melted into mysterions magnificent eyes, the hero's hot breath curling over his cheek and full plump, lips reddened from the cold. 'NO! he was NOT, could NOT happening, he was Not getting, getting…eh…_aroused, _by the ….this situation. No! he was..was not _gay,_ true he had never had a girlfriend other than Bebe in 6th grade, the relationship had ended as he had felt nothing extra special…and had not really put in the ….effort Bebe wanted, expected, demanded. But that didn't mean that he was gay. Did it? No it didn't. He just wasn't as hung up on boobs like the other guys…But that didn't mean he was …god…he didn't- wasn't.'. Kyle's thought train was interrupted as mysterion full-on pressed him up agents the brick wall.

"You know Kyle you shouldn't low ride," He was referring to his dark green baggie skinny's "in prison, low riding was a sign to show others that open for business, and that you are a bottom bitch…"

God, thought Kyle as mysterion's deep, rustic voice swirled like smoke around in the night air, wising, caressing his slightly freckled face. His eye lids dropped to create half moons. "That's an urban myth-" his reply was cut off when the hooded teen cut in with "ah, I am an urban myth, am I not? And, ah do you really believe what say's now do you?"

Kyle was stubbed, was this flirting? Was he flirting back? How did he get in this situation? What was going on?

His body was on _fire_. His eyes rolled back into his head, the whites shinning in the dim light. Kyle, Kyle! He faintly remembered someone calling his name, as darkness grabbed him and consciousness left him. Strong arms, encircling him and then…nothing, just darkness.


	2. Hideie Hole

_Chapter Two; __**Bear Hearts And Sparkling Sole's.**_

_POV: Kyle_

He lifted his heavy eye lids, letting white blinding light meet his bright, emerald irises. "UgHhh!" He groaned, Slamming them shut, his features crumpled into a frown. He shifted, on what felt like a dry warm, sheets but he couldn't be sure. 'Ugh, where was he? what happened? Did he…did he, Faint? God he did...but what was the last thing that he remembered? Ugh…he was…walking, his phone…wait his phone!'

He tore his eyes open, only to cringe and squint in the heavy artificial light, well he assumed it was artificial. Which was confirmed when he managed to bare the light, it was radiating from the bare light bulb that hung free from the ceiling, in the middle of the room. He looked around his surroundings, he was currently tangled in purple sheets, lying on a single metal bed frame. There was a wheelie chair pulled out from a desk- it had a lamp, which was turned off, perched on top of what looked like piles of papers, files and documents strewn around the area. The rest of the room was unfurnished, apart from a few desolate shelves and a single plan door frame. The border was chipped and a line of locks lined the right side.

'What the hell?…weird, Where was he?'

He tried to pull himself up into a sitting position. But found the task, un -manageable , as pain split down his scalp. He groaned. His hands ran over his face, pushing them through his tangled ginger mane under is forest green ushanka. Pushing it slightly of his head, freeing his lose curls, that he had managed to control with various hair products and temperature/atmosphere control.

'Oh, yeah, his phone', his moved to clutch at thighs, for his pockets. But they were empty. 'What? How can they be Empty…' he closed his eyes and tried to think of the last thing that he remembered. 'He was…downtown…when, when...it was fuzzy but he remembered falling, because, because…MYSTERION! That, tha-' He stopped, thoughts dispersed, someone was coming he could hear their foot steps. Large, heavy combat boots clanging on hard wood hallway floor, echoing, disturbing the air particles. A sudden adrenaline rush hit him hard in the chest, he lurched forward, flinging the comforter that was covering his clothed body wildly up into the air. A grimace spread across his face, got his head was _killing_ him. Fuck, their was no where to **hide**! What was he going to do! It was to late, the door was opening.

A cloaked figure was revealed as the door swung wide from the frame, banging agents the thin wall. From his position crouched slightly behind the worn, old desk, he watched as his 'hero'-(yeah more like kidnapper), moved away from the door frame to the bed, half way there he froze. Kyle saw his window of opportunity shutting and fast, he leaped from his position, running towards the door. Mysterion lunged at him from his position, grabbing him around his waist. "Kyle! Kyle! Please calm dow-" he shoved his elbow into the other boys gut. 'How does he even know his name?'.

The hero swung him around and realised his hold, throwing him effectively down on the bed, its hinges creaked in protest to his weight. Almost instantly the hero was on him, hands pressing on his back. He stopped struggling, panting his vision obscured his curls lay lose, sprayed about his head like a halo, his hat had fallen and slipped in the struggle. 'He was not going to get-no! this was not, not possible! This stupid 'hero' had kidnapped him and was going to _rape_ him! Holy shit! That Mother Fucker!' he tried to roll over- onto his back, as he failed his legs and arm's out, but it was useless, his efforts wasted-futile. His eyes where stretched wide, terra running through his veins. "GET OFF'A ME!"

"Kyle! Kyle! I'm **not** gonn'a hurt you, Ok? stop" his voice not breaking from its seductive husky wisp. "why are you doing this, _let me go_!" fresh tears started to fill his eyes.

"Kyle-ugh, Kyle trust me".

'trust him! _Trust_ him!' he scoffed. The _**mad**_ _man __**pinning**_him down wanted his fucking trust-ha!.

"TRUST YOU! Trust you! You fucking kidnapped me, you dam _psycho! _Let me up _**now**_!".

"Kyle, I saved you-RESCUED you. You have to understand that-"

"I _understand _that your insane!"

"let me finish, I am **not **going to hurt you, ok? You must understand that I did _not kidnap _you, you **fainted**" Kyle's face flushed at the memory, "I took you to a **safe** place, don't be frightened- "

"I am not-!" he shock his head, the leather clad hero, pressed softly on his arms-shifting his weight, easing the pressure on Kyle.

"**Kyle**, I'm going to let you up know… ok?" he nodded stiffly into the messed up covers.

Scrambling, when he was released; like a startled spooked squirrel being chased by a rabid blood hungry dog. His back was pressed agents the headboard, eyes wide in-' what fear? Anger? Shock?'

"Kyle" He raised a calming hand, in 'peace? What- Reassurance? God what the hell was going on? This is so fucked up! Like Marjory ' he continued "dude, just-".

"I need to get home-people; my family will-are, would be worried about me…please I-I just need to… too go home…my brother he…" he blurted, cutting the hero off as he raised himself on to his knees. "Kyle I promise, **I promise** I am not going to let anything bad happen to you**, ok?** you are safe, I will not hurt you, you can go home ok, just-just calm down."

'Fuck'.

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU! WHATTHEFUCK! YOU-YOU. I just-just please let me" his voice broke in desperation "please, I j-just want to go, go home" this was too much, this wasn't happening. Mysterion gazed at Kyle as he clawed at his jacket, tugging it around him tightly. What was he meant to do, how was he to deal with this? This wasn't a drug dealer or a pimp, or even a druggy that he had to get though to for information. He couldn't break a few bones to sort the situation, not even pummel the shit out of someone, as that defiantly wouldn't help. Fuck. This was girly shit. With emotions and crap, he was trying to be sympathetic and understand what was going through Kyle's mind but this was…one of the hardest thing that he had even done. Fuck.

The pitiful sight made his eyes soften, the sharp edge in his voice coming out in gruff-rough low tone. "Kyle you can go home, you can trust me, I eh…I will take you home ok?"


End file.
